The Lion King: Secret Santa
by Machungwa63
Summary: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sarabi, Sarafina and Rafiki trade gifts for Christmas. Try and guess who's trading what with who. Good luck and Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Rafiki, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sarabi, Sarafina, Mufasa, Pride Rock, the Pridelands, etc. are all Copyright Disney. This scene takes place sometime between The Lion King and The Lion King 2. I do not believe nor endorse that the cast of The Lion King are Christians, but I'm one of those who believes that "Merry Christmas" is a much more meaningful greeting than "Happy Holidays" which could refer to any holiday, so please don't take offense to it. Enjoy!

**(Setting = huddled around the floor next to Rafiki's tree)**

**Rafiki: **Okay, so is everybody here? Simba . . .

**Simba: **Here

**Rafiki: **. . . Nala . . .

**Nala: **Here

**Rafiki: **. . . Timon . . .

**Timon: **Here

**Rafiki: **. . . Pumbaa . . .

**Pumbaa: **Here

**Rafiki: **. . . Zazu . . .

**Zazu: **Here

**Rafiki: **. . . Sarabi . . .

**Sarabi: **Here

**Rafiki: **. . . Sarafina . . .

**Sarafina: **Here

**Rafiki: **. . . and, of course, yours truly, me. Eh . . . wait a minute! Who are you?

**Reader: **Me?

**Rafiki: **Yes, you. I have not seen your face here before.

**Reader: **Well I'm just curious. Come to think of it, I don't know how I got here. What game are you playing anyways?

**Timon: **Never mind . . . you're not in it.

**Rafiki: **Now, now, I'm sure there's some way we can find which would allow you to participate.

**Zazu: **But there are only eight of us. This new person is going to have no one to pair up with.

**Pumbaa: **Well what if we just let them guess who's paired up with who? It will give them something to do.

**Timon: **Hoo, ha, ha, ha! Pumbaa – that is the stupidest idea you have ever came up w . . . hey, wait a minute. What if we let them guess who has whose gift? I mean, that's what the rest of us don't know, isn't it?

**Pumbaa: **Ooh! I _like_ the sound of that.

**Zazu: **Eh . . . Pumbaa, you do realize . . .

**Simba: **Shh, shh, shh. Let Timon dream, Zazu.

**Rafiki: **Well, now dat dat's sorted, everyone stick your paw in, and draw a name out de shell.

**(A/N): I've made it so that you can go through the chapters in any order – except for the last one being last of course. Good luck guessing! Get a pen and paper out, write down who you think has who and what they're getting them – then see if you're right! I will warn you that they may be quite difficult and you may have to make a few connections, but then again, I could be wrong. First time I've embarked on something like this. Well, good luck anyways. I will warn you: this story is somewhat corny. But oh well. It's Christmas.**


	2. Simba's Pick

**Simba's Pick:**

**(Setting = walking through the savannah)**

**Reader: **Hi Simba.

**Simba: **Hey.

**Reader: **So how's the Christmas game going?

**Simba: **I think I've got everything sorted. Just making sure the lands are all okay right now.

**Reader: **Really? I mean, we were only grouped together not too long ago.

**Simba: **I know. I haven't prepared the gift or anything, but I know what I'm going to get my person. It shouldn't be too hard to prepare.

**Reader: **So until then you're going to procrastinate?

**Simba: **That's such a harsh word to describe it, but, yes.

**Reader: **Is it at least going to be a _decent_ gift?

**Simba: **It's one of those that's more based on utility than desire.

**Reader: **You mean it's a gift that they need, not one that they necessarily want?

**Simba: **Oh, they'll want it alright.

**Reader: **Okay . . . that still doesn't help me guess.

**Simba: **Well go find the others, see what they want. Maybe you'll be able to use the clues I've given you to determine who I have and what I'm giving them.

**Reader: **Okay . . . but . . . what clues did you give me?

**Simba: **That it's easy for me to prepare and that they'll find it useful.

**Reader: **Alright. So shall I just go around and use process of elimination?

**Simba: **That might work.

**Reader: **Alright, but before I go . . . one more question . . .

**Simba: **Go ahead.

**Reader: **What do _you_ want? You know, so I'll know what to be looking for when I ask the others whose gift they have.

**Simba: **Hmm . . . well . . . I love my life and I know I have responsibilities as King and I try my best to live up to them, but sometimes I do wish that I could have more time to settle down, but I wouldn't want to be placing the burden of the duties of my job on someone else.

**Reader: **Well what do you have to do as King?

**Simba: **Well the worst parts are these tours of the lands and diplomatic relations. Not that they're bad, I love being able to get out and to get to meet new faces, but sometimes they do come at inconvenient times and both parts of the job can get tiresome.

**Reader: **Alright, well, I guess that could help. I'll catch up with you later Simba.

**Simba: **See ya.


	3. Nala's Pick

**Nala's Pick:**

**(Setting = lying on rock not too far from Pride Rock)**

**Reader: **Hi Nala.

**Nala: **Hello.

**Reader: **You don't seem too bothered about this Christmas game right now.

**Nala: **I don't? Wow, I must have a good poker face.

**Reader: **Why, you don't know what to get your person?

**Nala: **No idea.

**Reader: **Well who is it? Maybe I could help.

**Nala: **Heh, nice try. I'm not going to tell you.

**Reader: **Well it's better than turning up with nothing for your person.

**Nala: **Relax, that's not going to happen. I'll think of something. I've had a few ideas drift in and out but they've all had problems.

**Reader: **Can't you fix the problems?

**Nala: **I might have to. Right now I'm just skimming through ideas in my head.

**Reader: **Would you mind giving me a hint of who your pick is, so that I can at least have a clue for my part of the game?

**Nala: **I'm giving you a hint by telling you I have no clue, believe it or not.

**Reader: **Well I'm going to be meeting with the other guys, so I can always try and find out what they want and then report back to you.

**Nala: **That would be nice . . . but unnecessary. Trust me, I'll come up with something.

**Reader: **Well . . . if you think you'll be okay . . .

**Nala: **I'm not saying 'don't,' but I just think it would be unfair.

**Reader: **Right, I understand. But before I go, mind telling me what you would like? You know, so I can try and figure out who has you as their choice?

**Nala: **Hmm . . . honestly I can't think of anything that I need. Anything anyone gets me can only be an asset I guess.

**Reader: **Alright. Well I'll let you get back to your thinking.

**Nala: **Thanks. Hey, have you found a way to get back yet?

**Reader: **I'm afraid not, but I wouldn't have got here unless I can get back I guess.

**Nala: **True. Alright, talk to you later.

**Reader: **Bye.

**Nala: **Bye.


	4. Timon's Pick

**Timon's Pick:**

**(Setting = walking through a bunch of rocks, looking for bugs)**

**Reader: **Hey Timon, need help finding anything?

**Timon: **Yeah, a gift for the person I picked in that Christmas game.

**Reader: **Okay, well, who'd you . . . actually, that would be a bad idea . . .

**Timon: **Really? Cos I probably would have told you. I have no idea what to get this person!

**Reader: **Well in the human world, we just get people gift cards if we don't know what to get them.

**Timon: **Really? Why not just money? It's the same thing, but you can spend it wherever you want!

**Reader: **And . . . how did you know that?

**Timon: **I've heard stories. So what are the gift cards usually for?

**Reader: **I dunno. Usually they're for specialized stores like stuff to use around the home, clothing, Bath and Body Works kind of stuff.

**Timon: **W—wait a minute. You just gave me an idea.

**Reader: **How? You guys don't have homes like we do, or clothes, or bathrooms.

**Timon: **No, but I think I can make something out of that stuff. Hey, thanks for the help! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm kinda hungry right now.

**Reader: **Well . . . mind if I ask you one question?

**Timon: **Nope, but you kind of just asked it.

**Reader: **Well I'd like to ask you one more question. That was a statement.

**Timon: **Okay, sure, sure, go ahead.

**Reader: **What do _you_ want? You know, just so I can try and work out who has you as their pick.

**Timon: **Me? Well . . . I want to be number one. I want to have the best life possible. I want to be relaxed, released, and respected by everyone. Know how I could get that?

**Reader: **Um . . . sounds to me like you'd have to _earn_ it.

**Timon: **Oh . . . well . . . that sounds like too much work for me. Alright, see you around!


	5. Pumbaa's Pick

**Pumbaa's Choice:**

**(Setting = under a tree with worms poking their heads out from the ground)**

**Reader: **Hey Pumbaa. Eating grubs?

**Pumbaa: **Couldn't live without them. Literally.

**Reader: **Before you ask, I don't really want any.

**Pumbaa: **I'm not surprised. Not a lot of people around here like to eat bugs. Why is that?

**Reader: **I don't know. A lot of people don't like bugs in the first place, and at least if you eat the meat of a big animal, you're not actually eating the whole animal. You know, its eyes, its body organs, all that kind of stuff. I guess it just grosses most people out.

**Pumbaa: **But they taste delicious! Simba liked them.

**Reader: **Eventually.

**Pumbaa: **No, he loved them from the start. The problem was that Timon started him off with the slimy ones, it's the crunchier ones that taste better. They don't have as much flavor but the slimy ones are over-flavored, they're too tangy and the aftertaste sticks in your mouth.

**Reader: **But yet crunchy grubs taste nice?

**Pumbaa: **Yeah!

**Reader: **So why are you eating _worms?_

**Pumbaa: **Well they're an exception. When you get a worm with a crunchy bug and eat them both at the same time, there's nothing better. Course . . . it's not all good.

**Reader: **Well why no—oh my goodness! What is that smell?

**Pumbaa: **Sorry.

**Reader: **Is that why it's not all good?

**Pumbaa: **Yeah, it's chased all my friends away in the past.

**Reader: **Well I'm sorry to hear that but I . . . eh . . . I need to get a move on.

**Pumbaa: **Okay . . . well I'm just going to keep eating worms.

**Reader: **See you later.

**Pumbaa: **Bye.


	6. Zazu's Pick

**Zazu's Pick:**

**(Setting = Inside Pride Rock)**

**Reader: **Hi Zazu, what are you doing in here?

**Zazu:** Waiting for you, believe it or not. I knew you'd come in here to find one of us. Now you humans have those cellular phones, don't you?

**Reader: **Yes, we do. Why, do you want to burrow mine?

**Zazu: **If you wouldn't mind. I want to make a call so I can get my person their gift.

**Reader: **Wow, delivery. It must be something big.

**Zazu: **It's big enough, alright. Wait a sec. Hello . . . hi, this is Zazu . . . yes, from the Pridelands . . . yes, hey, you remember when you were over here not too long ago? . . . when Scar was dethroned . . . yes, well, I think we need you again . . . it's a Christmas gift . . . yes, how did you know it was for them? . . . ah, of course . . . no, they never do, do they. Well thank you very much sir, goodbye! Here, here's your phone back.

**Reader: **Okay, well I guess I can't really ask you much more about the gift you're getting. What do you want, by the way?

**Zazu: **Respect.

**Reader: **Okay . . . don't people respect you already though?

**Zazu: **They do, but they never listen up. I have so much information to share with the world, and they just don't listen to it.

**Reader: **Well I'm sorry to hear that. Alright, glad I could help you. I gotta get going now though.

**Zazu: **Okay. Hey, do you know if or when you'll be going home?

**Reader: **I'm afraid not. But I'd like to stay and see if my guesses are right at the least.

**Zazu: **Alright, well all the best. Thank you once again.

**Reader: **You're welcome. Bye!

**Zazu: **Goodbye!


	7. Sarabi's Pick

**Sarabi's Pick:**

**(Setting = lying on a rock)**

**Reader: **Hey Sarabi.

**Sarabi: **Hello there.

**Reader: **Enjoy lying out in the sun?

**Sarabi: **I adore it.

**Reader: **That's great. So how's the Christmas gift search thingy going?

**Sarabi: **Well I have ideas but . . . well, what's that you have there?  
**Reader: **What, this?

**Sarabi: **No, that thing next to it.

**Reader: **You mean this?

**Sarabi: **Yeah.

**Reader: **Well . . . it . . . well, here you go, try it out.

**Sarabi: **How?

**Reader: **Well just hold it here and . . .

**Sarabi: **Oh my word!

**Reader: **Yeah, it's pretty cool, right?

**Sarabi: **What do you have this for?

**Reader: **Well I had been touring the area around here for the past couple of days and it came in handy a couple of times.

**Sarabi: **I can see why.

**Reader: **I'm going to be going soon though. I guess I won't need it anymore.

**Sarabi: **Are you saying I can keep this?

**Reader: **Well be careful, it is almost Christmas, never know what someone's going to get you.

**Sarabi: **Well actually I was going to give this to my pick, I'm going to have to make quite a few adjustments to it of course.

**Reader: **Right.

**Sarabi: **Sure you don't mind?

**Reader: **Not at all.

**Sarabi: **When will you be getting out of here?

**Reader: **No idea. I hope that I'm around here for when you find out who has whose gift. This seems like a fun game.

**Sarabi: **I think so too. This is the first time we've done it actually.

**Reader: **So . . . um . . . hope you don't mind me asking. What do _you_ want? Just to I can work out who has you as their pick.

**Sarabi: **Ever since Mufasa was alive, I have never been more satisfied with my life. There's nothing anyone can give me that is of necessity.

**Reader: **Okay. Well I'll let you get back to resting or working on that thing or whatever you want to do.

**Sarabi: **Rest.

**Reader: **Right. I guess it is a nice day. Alright, see you later Sarabi.

**Sarabi: **Bye!


	8. Sarafina's Pick

**Sarafina's Pick:**

**(Setting = drinking from waterhole)**

**Reader: **Hey Sarafina.

**Sarafina: **Hello.

**Reader: **Keeping cool?

**Sarafina: **Best I can. Probably going to lie in the shade for a minute. Going to see Rafiki later too.

**Reader: **Now you lions, you hate water, don't you?

**Sarafina: **Being in it, yes. Drinking it, no. Couldn't really live without it. But yes, I do hate water if you're talking about getting wet, and don't even think about pushing me in because I'll be the first to tell you that I helped kill an elephant once.

**Reader: **Okay . . . I won't push you in then.

**Sarafina: **Sorry to sound so violent. I just hate water.

**Reader: **That's okay. So why are you going to see Rafiki?

**Sarafina: **I'm hoping he'll help me with my Christmas gift that I'm getting.

**Reader: **Why? No ideas?

**Sarafina: **Eh . . . not exactly. I wanted to make something, but I'm going to need his help.

**Reader: **Well what are you making?

**Sarafina: **I'm sorry, that would give it away. Let's just say it involves . . . ingredients.

**Reader: **Okay . . .

**Sarafina: **Alright, I'm going to go now. See you around.

**Reader: **Bye Sarafina.


	9. Rafiki's Pick

**Rafiki's Pick:**

**(Setting = his tree)**

**Reader: **Hi Rafiki. Hope you don't mind me coming up here.

**Rafiki: **Not at all. Now what is it dat you need?

**Reader: **Oh, I just wanted to see how your Christmas gift thing for that game was going.

**Rafiki: **I never even had to search. Dis is something that I've had a long time.

**Reader: **And yet you're willing to give it away?

**Rafiki: **It never meant anything to me. I found and made it by the waterhole once, and just knew dat one day it would be safe to give it away.

**Reader: **So what do _you_ want? You know, it's just easier for me to work out who has you as their choice if I knew what kind of thing you wanted.

**Rafiki: **Look around, what do you see?

**Reader: **Um . . . fruits, tortoise shells, and herbs.

**Rafiki: **Let me rephrase dat . . . look _beyond _what you see.

**Reader: **Um . . . leaves, a painting of Simba, Kiara, Kovu, more leaves, and wood.

**Rafiki: **And so . . .

**Reader: **You don't need leaves.

**Rafiki: **And . . .

**Reader: **Or wood.

**Rafiki: **And . . .

**Reader: **Or another tortoise shell.

**Rafiki: **And . . .

**Reader: **Well, quite honestly, I don't know. I don't know how any of this stuff in here works.

**Rafiki: **Ah, not a lot do. Unfortunately I sometimes have to travel very far to find what I need, but de trip is always worth it.

**Reader: **You seem to be very specific on what you want.

**Rafiki: **Which is why it should make it harder on you to guess, because it is harder for the giver to find. How reliable are dey? We will have to wait and see. But maybe you looked beyond what you saw, and found something else dat I need. Or . . . maybe not.

**Reader: **Okay . . . well, I'm gonna get out of here now.

**Rafiki: **Very good. I'll see you later then. Bye now!

**Reader: **Bye.


	10. Conclusion

**Christmas Day**

**(Setting = huddled around the floor next to Rafiki's tree)**

**Rafiki: **Good day everyone – and what a wonderful day it is!

**Timon: **Christmas time. Oh Pumbaa, so much tradition . . .

**Pumbaa: **. . . so much love . . .

**Timon: **. . . so much family time . . .

**Pumbaa: **. . . so much fun . . .

**Timon: **. . . so much magic . . .

**Pumbaa: **. . . and so much . . .

**Timon & Pumbaa: **. . . presents!

**Zazu: **Well, look who's the most eager.

**Simba: **Sorry, what did you say Zazu?

**Zazu: **I said . . . WELL, LOOK WHO'S THE MOST EAGER!!!

**Nala: **_Okay_ Zazu . . . thanks for that.

**Zazu: **And thank you for this loudspeaker Simba.

**Simba: **Wasn't too much of a bother. I just got that giant leaf, wrapped it up, trimmed it a little bit, made it so that you can hold it while you're flying, and now there you go! Should never have any trouble with anyone hearing you again.

**Timon: **Hey, Zazu's already got his present? What about ours?

**Pumbaa: **Eh Timon, you might want to look behind you.

**Timon: **I might want to look behind me? Why? All I see here is a giant Disney truck.

**Zazu: **Yes. It's for our next sequel, The Lion King One and a Half – you'll get to share your whole story with the world! You'll be famous!

**Timon: **Wahoo! You hear that Pumbaa, buddy, I'm gonna be a star!

**Pumbaa: **That's great Timon! I wish I could be that popular.

**Sarafina: **Well . . . um . . . Pumbaa. I—I know your friends have deserted you in your past and well—I know it may not be the best gift in the world but I thought that it would help you. I was able to gather up these ingredients and it emits this lovely fragrance, so if you wear it on you, no one should ever complain about your . . . um . . . _gaseous_ problem again. And it should smell manly enough.

**Pumbaa: **Wow, gee, thanks Sarafina! It smells wonderful!

**Sarafina: **I'm glad you like it.

**Timon: **Hey, Sarafina, I want to go over and start my movie and be on the big screen – so I guess I'll give you your gift now.

**Sarafina: **Oh, thank you Timon! Aw, what a lovely . . . eh . . . what is it?

**Timon: **It's a coat . . . or a towel. Rafiki helped me find some waterproof, absorbent materials and I was able to weave them in and out of that savannah grass, and now it should keep you dry whenever you go out in rain again.

**Sarafina: **I'm sure it will help. You certainly went to a lot of effort. Thank you. And you too Rafiki.

**Rafiki: **It was my pleasure.

**Simba: **I think Rafiki all helped us out in some way or another. Who had the gift for him?

**Nala: **That would be me. Here Rafiki, I found these berries from some woods not too far from here. I believe they're the ones you make paint out of – I knew you'd been running low. I've already tipped them into these coconut shells so they should be ready to use.

**Rafiki: **Ah, dat is excellent Nala. Asante sana.

**Nala: **You're welcome.

**Pumbaa: **You may find this hard to believe Nala, but my gift for you in a coconut shell too.

**Nala: **Really? What is it?

**Pumbaa: **Go on. Drink it.

**Nala: **Alright.

**Simba: **So now that she's drinking it Pumbaa, what is it exactly?

**Pumbaa: **Bug stew.

**Sarafina: **Perhaps you shouldn't have told her that until she was done.

**Nala: **Well actually Mom, it tastes really good. Wow Pumbaa, that's one on the greatest tastes I've ever experienced! It's really a shame that it's all gone now.

**Pumbaa: **Well I knew you'd drink that one quick so I've prepared several more for you too.

**Simba: **Glad we finally got you to come over to our side Nala. I wouldn't mind some of it myself.

**Nala: **You can wait 'til next Christmas. Nah, just kidding. I'll share some of it with you. Hey, perhaps you got some yourself.

**Simba: **Yeah, who had my gift?

**Sarabi: **The one who got you a Christmas gift every time that you were a child.

**Simba: **That would be you?

**Sarabi: **Yes. I'm afraid it's not bug stew though.

**Simba: **That's okay. So what is it?

**Sarabi: **These. Hold them up to your eyes.

**Simba: **Whoa! What is this?

**Sarabi: **Turn it towards the open lands.

**Simba: **Oh, I see. It magnifies everything.

**Sarabi: **Exactly. I knew you weren't too fond of travelling all the time as King so I made you those binoculars. This way you can survey the entire Pridelands from a high point without really ever having to move.

**Simba: **Wow, that is quite convenient. Thanks Mom.

**Sarabi: **My pleasure.

**Rafiki: **Well I think dat it is time I present your present to you, my dear Sarabi.

**Sarabi: **Alright. Can't wait to see what it – it – it . . . oh my gosh.

**Rafiki: **De day before Mufasa left us, you and him were over by de waterhole drinking. I know dat dat was de last place you saw him and dat you did not wish to return to dat spot, but something was telling me dat it was de right decision to make dis mold of your two paw prints together. When Simba returned I decided dat you would be relieved of de pain and suffering you felt from Mufasa's loss, and dat you would be accepting to finally take and acknowledge dis lasting presence of him.

**Sarabi: **I – I recognize those paw prints like that. I tried to avert my eyes from it every time I went to get a drink after he was gone, but I couldn't. When the weather washed it away I thought I could finally accept that that was that, and that he was gone. It didn't work. Thank you for keeping this Rafiki. You were right not to give it to me before Simba returned. It would have just made me really upset again.

**Simba: **Well I guess everyone's got their gift now. Except for you.

**Reader: **Me?

**Nala: **Wait, did someone get them a gift?

**Simba: **Not really, but we were able to get in contact with some safari folk while we were calling the Disney studios, so you should be able to get home in time for your Christmas too.

**Nala: **Feel free to come back any time.

**Pumbaa: **And have a very merry Christmas.

**Timon: **Yeah, it's the best holiday.

**Rafiki: **And not to forget, a happy new year.

**Zazu: **Time to celebrate the completion of one, and improve your goals to move onto the other.

**Sarabi: **And spend time with family and friends. Basically, we hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

**Sarafina: **The end.


End file.
